DBS052
is the fifty-second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The Pilaf Gang, Bulma, Brief and Trunks begin repairing the Time Machine; Trunks tries to impress Mai while searching for an item but fails to do so. Meanwhile, Vegeta is training and becomes angry at Black for killing most of his family from the future. Whis reviews the recent battle between Gokū and Gokū Black through his scepter. Trunks is sleeping and has a terrible nightmare about Black's destruction. After waking up, Trunks goes to see the restoration of the Time Machine. Bulma tells Trunks that while the repairs on the Time Machine will take a while, she has figured out the energy source needed to power the Time Machine; Blue No. 15 Electro-Fluid, which is the same energy that she has been developing. The energy will take a full day to fill, much to Trunks' surprise since it took half a year to fill it in the future. Bulma tells Trunks to change into a different set of clothes she has left out. Trunks is happy to see the restoration of the Time Machine is progressing smoothly and leaves. Piccolo and Kulilin are fixing the damage left by Gokū and Black's battle. Trunks sees them and asks how Gohan is doing. Piccolo tells Trunks that the Gohan he knew of isn't the same; Son Gohan has become a scholar and has distanced himself from martial arts. Trunks is glad that Gohan has achieved his dream and still remembers Gohan's death at the hands of the Androids, which enraged him enough to become a Super Saiyan. Trunks is forever thankful for his teachings. Piccolo and Kulilin suggest to Trunks that he should meet with the present Gohan. Trunks flies to the address that Piccolo gave to him and waits outside. Gohan sees Trunks and is delighted to see him. Trunks is also glad to see Gohan but is surprised at Gohan's regression, shocked that he is speaking to the same Gohan who defeated Cell. After eating ice cream together and chatting for a bit, Gohan takes Trunks to see his family; Mister Satan, Videl and Pan. Trunks spends time with Gohan's family and has dinner with them. After dinner, Trunks thanks Gohan for inviting him and thanks Videl for the food. Trunks flies back to Capsule Corporation and realizes that although he isn't the same person he knew back before, Trunks is glad that Gohan has a family and is happy. Trunks' resolve to defeat Black is strengthened and wishes to live a happy life like Gohan. Trunks returns to Capsule Corporation and changes into his new clothes. Trunks wonders where Gokū is and finds out from Kulilin that Whis, Beerus and Gokū are traveling to the 10th Universe because Whis has found someone in the 10th Universe with the same ki signature as Black. Somewhere in the 10th Universe, a green Kaioshin with white hair, silver eyes and orange potara earrings is seen pushing a cart with tea on it. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes